


Birthday Balloons

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [28]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Happy Birthday Frankles!





	Birthday Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



“Happy Birthday to you!” the Ferret sang lustily, if not very tunefully.

“There goes all hope of a surprise,” the Ocelot muttered.

“I don’t know,” the Sloth said.  “Being serenaded underneath one’s bedroom window by the Ferret probably will have come as a surprise.”

“Yes, but I was hoping for a nice surprise, rather than the hound of the Baskervilles’ is after me, sort of surprise.”

“At least we have the gift and the balloons,” Aemilia Vole said.  “They’re nice.”

“I think the balloons are very pretty,” Mouselet added.

“True,” the Ocelot agreed.  “Well, if we’re all ready, and we can be quite sure she’s awake after the Ferret’s efforts, I shall go and knock on the door.”

At that moment there was a panicked squeak.  Mouselet had been holding two of the balloons and suddenly they began to carry her up in the air.

“Let go of the balloons,” the Sloth called, “And we’ll catch you.”

“I can’t,” Mouselet wailed, “They’re a present.  I don’t want to lose them.”

“We don’t want to lose you,” Aemilia shouted back.

The Ferret, meanwhile, hadn’t noticed anything was wrong, and continued to sing.

It had an effect.  Suddenly a window was opened, an arm shot out and grabbed hold of Mouselet and the balloons.

Everyone cheered, and joined in with singing Happy Birthday!

 

 


End file.
